


Pretty As A Picture

by DelilahBlueEyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahBlueEyes/pseuds/DelilahBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>accio-firewhiskey prompted: she gives him sexy photos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty As A Picture

Rumplestiltskin set a precedent by closing the shop early on a Thursday. After the fifth instance of someone barging in and demanding something from him, each one of them interrupting the vital restoration of a pearl flute with certain… special qualities, he’d felt the beginnings of a pounding headache behind his eyes and left early for the promise of some aspirin and a glass of scotch. He was glad he’d decided to bring his car as his leg had begun to act up after only a few hours of standing behind the counter. The ride home was uneventful and he wondered if Belle might like to curl up and watch a movie before bed. Much as he’d like to go for a walk or take her out to dinner like a younger man would, he simply wasn’t up to it tonight.

 

Something caught his eye as he carefully stepped onto the front porch of his ridiculous salmon pink house, something rectangular and white, an envelope taped to the glass-paned front door. He glanced furtively to the left and right as he pulled it off the off the wood, checking for any unknown vehicles or suspicious looming figures crouched behind the bushes as he flipped top flap back and pulled out what was inside. If he was being blackmailed, the person attempting it would pay with their— Belle. It was a picture of Belle, standing in the front hall, just on the other side of the door he stood before. She was holding a sign in her hands, beautifully hand-lettered, that said: ‘Welcome home, Rumple!’

 

He couldn’t help the sappy grin that spread across his face as he tucked the picture into his pocket and opened the front door… Only to find a neatly stacked pile of more photos waiting just inside the door that he was careful not to rearrange when he bent down to pick them up. Hooking his cane over his elbow as he started to browse through him might have been a mistake in hindsight.

 

The first revealed his Belle to be standing in the hall, just feet from where he himself stood now, wearing her favorite blouse and skirt and he smiled to see her looking so comfortable in his home. He flipped the picture to the back of the pile and promptly choked on the air entering his lungs. The second picture showed his Belle again, standing in the exact same spot, wearing the exact same shining smile, only this time she wore not a stitch of clothing on her lithe body. The sign, which she’d previously held before her stomach shielded her lower body while her hair had been pulled strategically forward to conceal her pert breasts. Thanking the gods that the wall was near enough for him to collapse against without serious injury, he nearly dropped the entire pile of polaroids when the next in the series was of his Belle now completely bare before his eyes, crooking a playful finger at the camera as she backed away, toward the wall. He moved forward, almost as if she’d enchanted him through the print of the photograph until he stood just before where she’d stood at the time of taking the photograph. His breath left him with a hiss, his hand shooting out to support himself. The next photo was of his Belle leaning back against the wall with one hand buried between her parted thighs, her head tossed back to reveal her eyes closed in pleasure, teeth sunk into her lower lip so that he whimpered and licked his own lips. The stack ended there and Rumpelstiltskin ducked into and out of the living room in search of more. Surely she hadn’t ended her teasing there? Surely there had to be more—ah! On the stairs was another photo, face down on the worn carpet. He snatched it up eagerly and flipped it over to reveal his Belle kneeling on the stairs, facing away from the camera with one elbow supporting herself as she leaned down over the stairs above her. Her head was tipped down to reveal the delicate column of her neck bared to his hungry eyes even as they were drawn down to the glistening fingers buried to the third knuckle inside of herself.

 

Just as he lifted a finger to stroke the glossy paper that made up her impossibly smooth thigh, it occurred to him to wonder exactly who had been taking these pictures. Starting up the stairs with a growl and two fists full of naked Belle, he stormed into the master bedroom and was pulled up short by the sight of a small black tripod standing smugly beside the bed, mounted camera pointed at his gloriously nude lover lounging on the bed. Her eyes were closed again, sighs escaping her as she stroked herself slowly as he watched. With the threat of another person witnessing her this way, he could relax for a moment and watch as she slid one slim hand down to join the other in teasing herself gently, her hips twitching visibly when she found a sensitive spot. When he’d had his fill of looking he stepped forward and let the crumpled photos fall from his tensed fingers and flutter to the floor.

 

“You bloody tease,” he growled as he dropped his cane and began to tear at his own clothes. A reflexive tug sent each button on his dress shirt scattering across the bedspread when she pulled one soaked finger from where it’d been flicking her clit to slip between her lips with a teasing smile. She giggled maddeningly at him before stretching out her hand to beckon him closer.

 

“I thought you’d like my little project. It took me an hour to work out how to make the camera work. Hurry, Rum. I can’t reach that spot inside like you can.”

 

“Damn right, you can’t.” He crawled toward her, shaking his feet free of his pant legs as he went until finally—FINALLY they were skin to skin and he could crush her against him to swallow down the eager noises she made when he pushed three fingers into her and set to work searching out all the places that would make her scream for him. If he missed the flash and click of the camera still perched beside the bed, well, he could be forgiven for his total absorption in his delicious Belle and the way her nails bit into his skin.


End file.
